


Fairytales really do come true.

by ipanicked



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex feels bad, Fluff, Love, M/M, they are married i swear-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Alex accidentally ruined Ryland's new book while taking a bath. He feels bad so he decides to buy him a new copy.





	Fairytales really do come true.

    "What's this?" Ryland's looking at the thick square wrapped in tape and red tissue paper that Alex handed him. "Open it and find out." Alex's grin almost covers have of his face, he's sitting on his knees on the small living room couch in front of Ryland.

Ryland leans his back against the couch as he starts to rip the tissue paper that wraps the mysterious gift, his knee almost touching Alex's. "What's the occasion?" He asks, still suspicious. Alex cocks his head, almost like a confused puppy.

"Why can't I just get you something?" Ryland shoots him a look. "Because you're usually short on cash and if you do have cash, you normally put it towards rent or weed." Alex pouts. "Well we already paid rent this month and I've been cutting back so just open the damn gift already." Both of those statements are true so Ryland lets out a final sigh and tears the rest of the paper off.

"...A book?" "A replacement!" Alex beams. "Is this the book you ruined?" A few weeks ago, Alex decided to take a bath and accidentally got Ryland's new book wet and pretty much destroyed.

Ryland tried to save it but most of the pages were stuck together or ripping and the words were all smudged. "Yes! Well..no, it is a  _copy_ of you're book, the original was far to damaged to be saved."

Ryland flips through the gift's pages. "You didn't have to replace it." He says not meeting Alex's gaze. "I know, but I wanted to. I felt bad since you just got it and I went and ruined it." 

Ryland grimaces. "You didn't mean to." Alex shakes his head. "That's besides the point." The younger man stays silent as he looks at the cover of the book. Alex begins to fidget. "D-Do you not like it?" Ryland almost jumps. "No! N-no, that's..that's not it, Alex I..I do, thank you." 

Ryland puts the book down and rubs the back of his neck. Alex scoots closer. "What's wrong?" Ryland shakes his head. "It's just..You also do nice stuff for me, like buying me shit and doing stuff for the team. I never really appreciate it," Ryland softly chuckles. "To be honest I kinda take advantage of it, of you." 

"Ryland," Alex scoots even closer and wraps his hands around Ryland's waist, digging his face in the back of his shoulder. "I do that stuff because I love you, not because I expect something in return..Just enjoy it, don't worry about repaying me. You've given me so much already, a place to stay, food, friends, a best friend," He looks up into Ryland's eyes. "I'll never be able to repay you for how happy you've made me." Ryland smiles. "So just accept the fucking gift." 

Ryland snorts and hugs Alex back "Okay, Okay," Alex smiles. "Alex?" Alex hums in response. "I love you too." 

 

A little more because I have a problem. 

 

Later that night Alex practically jumps on Ryland as he's reading. "What's it about?" Ryland looks up. "What?" The older man laughs. "The book, what's it about?" Ryland looks back down. He's already almost halfway done with it. "So far, it's about this princess who goes after these guys that kidnapped her mom, no spoilers of course." 

Alex pouts. "Maybe I'll just have to read it once you're done then." Ryland smiles while reading. "If you don't destroy it first." Alex laughs and lightly punches him in the arm. "Shut up"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching Good Game and every time I notice something I immediately wanna write about it so here's this. Thanks for reading, if you like leave comments or kudos :)


End file.
